Shinko's Attempt at a Humor Fic
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: Sorry I have been SO busy, but things will be things. This is an attempt at funny humor with Yugioh people and many other people as well. Meet Shinko's best friend (who's all mine people!) R+R+enjoy!


Shinko and Crew have struck again!   
  
I do not own Final Fantasy, Pokemon, Yugioh, Lunar, Nintendo, Sega, a microscope, any anime of my own or anything else like that. I'm working on it though.   
  
Shinko: It's been a while since I've gotten anything on the net since school dominates my life. Seto and my bishonen are somewhere around in some fic, but I never get around to updating cuz my computer went to crap. How nice, huh? After going on a million sugar highs, and having creative dreams, I came up with an idea!   
  
Bishonen: -_-... we now have much to fear...  
  
Shinko: I want to introduce you to my newest person! HE'S MINE! MY FAVORITE RED HEADED HERO.... Shinegami Sama!   
  
Shinegami: Konnichiwa!  
  
Shinko: HE'S MINE! I MADE HIM UP MYSELF! HE'S THE GOD OF DEATH!  
  
Bakura: It's an ill omen!   
  
Shinko: and I'm not?  
  
Bakura: That's right.  
  
Shinegami: Konnichiwa!  
  
Shinko: Stop that, buddy.  
  
Shinegami: All right. I'm here to say hi and that's it.  
  
Shinko: Anyway, this will be a fic about... umm.... Yugioh, Final Fantasy, Lunar 2 Eternal Blue (Complete), Grandia 2, and Zelda A Link to the Past, plus Fire Emblem and other whatever I throw into the basket. It's not just one fic, but a compile of humor and romance and horror and stupidity I want to call "SHINKO'S PILE OF FICS!"  
  
Shinegami: That's an inspirational name, isn't it?  
  
Shinko: Don't complain. It'll just be whatever I throw together! YAY!  
  
Shinegami: ...right... so what'll today be?  
  
Shinko: (pulls out clipboard and looks at her paper like a scholar) It'll be Seto and Mokuba's fic, "THE LEGEND OF MOKUBA!"  
  
Mokuba: (appears from behind a curtain over the window) Wow, I get to star in a fic! You're so cooooooooool!  
  
Shinegami: This kid's annoying.  
  
Seto: (falls off the celing.) I don't wanna do it. I'm tired of you. I have a company to run!  
  
Link: Since when did he get a LEGEND fic?  
  
Shinko: Zelda and Mokuba will interchange roles.  
  
Link: And? Me?  
  
Shinko: In the nearest closet is a Seto Kaiba outfit. Go try it on.  
  
Seto: You mean I have to be... Link? NO WAY!  
  
Shinegami: I'll play Link then tear down the place.  
  
Shinko: No, Shin, you can't do that. This is supposed to be...  
  
Shinegami: (running all over the place with the Link to the Past Master Sword cutting everything that will cut) HAHAHA! The god of death has struck again!  
  
Bakura: Umm... are you sure that you can make this into a fic?  
  
Shinko: I think it should not be, but I'll write a separate fic about it. I've got it at home written up to the part where Seto rescues Mokuba from Kimo dressed up as the Chain Chopper guy in the dungeon of the castle.  
  
Shinegami: (using the fire and ice rods) DIE DIE DIE!  
  
Seto: I'm not sure about Shin's safety.  
  
Shinko: I'm more worried about him killing you guys!  
  
Seto: You were never worried about us before!  
  
Shinko: Yes I was! I was about you! (GLOMP!)  
  
Seto: (turning bright red) OUCH! DAMMIT WHY DO YOU DO THAT?!  
  
Shinegami: (now using the medallion "Quake") I've never had so much fun!  
  
Shinko: (sweatdrop) Umm, yeah... where are the other people?  
  
Hiro: I've arrived! (falls from the celing.) Who made the basement but forgot the first floor? Who's that?  
  
Malik: I'm Malik!  
  
Hiro: No, not you. I'm talking about HIM.  
  
Everyone else: Oh, him.  
  
Shinegami: (resorting to using the boomerang and snatching M. Items) I'll get to be the Pharoh and stop Malik so Yami Yugi can get a date!  
  
Yami Yugi Fan girls: WHOOOOOO HOOOOO!  
  
Fangirl 1: pick me!  
  
Fangirl 2: I love Yami Yugi!  
  
Fangirl 3: (swoon)   
  
Shinko: Where did they come from?  
  
Yami Yugi: Shinko!! Who are they?  
  
Fangirls chase him until he goes back in the puzzle and Yugi gets clammered by the girls.  
  
Yugi: Why does he always do that?!  
  
Fangirl 2: He's not Yami Yugi!  
  
Fangirl 1: Where is Yami Yugi?  
  
Fangirl 3: There's Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Oh shit.  
  
Fangirl 3: CHARGE!  
  
Shinko: No, go away.  
  
Hiro: (watching Shinegami accedently throw all the Fangirls in the next room with the HookShot) That guy is very strange.  
  
Fangirls: We're blasting off again!  
  
Yugi: Don't say Pokemon stuff here. It's annoying.  
  
Shinko: No it isn't. My Kingdra would eat you alive!  
  
Shinegami: (using the magic mirror to teleport from on dimension to the other one.) This is fun. Shinko wanna try?  
  
Shinko: Ah, no.  
  
Shinegami: But it's fun.  
  
Shinko: SO?!  
  
Seto: I'm leaving.  
  
Shinko: HAHAHAHA!  
  
Shinegami: (sets off a trap with the medallion "Ether") No you don't!  
  
Seto: (falls on his face after being drug away by Shinko) Ouch that hurt. Dammit, what's your problem?  
  
Link: (trying to get all his stuff together so Shinegami doesn't ruin it) Stop messing with my stuff!  
  
Shinegami: (throws bombs madly) NO! I'll kill you! Since I have all your heart containers in here!  
  
Seto: Yugi use a card on him.  
  
Yugi: I'll use the Spellbinding circle!  
  
Shinko: Nice job.  
  
Shinegami: (caught in the trap card's effect so Link takes his stuff back)  
  
Shinko: I'll play the Remove Trap.  
  
Shinegami: (remove trap takes off the Spellbinding circle, but the clamps of the trap clamp on his lips, making him silent) Ugh.  
  
Link: Got my stuff! YAY!  
  
Hiro: What a strange turn of events.  
  
Fangirls: (appear again.) The moral of the story is don't steel stuff! Get it? Steel? AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!  
  
Link: What a way to tell a story.  
  
Ash from Pokemon: What the?  
  
Fangirls: (take off their masks to reveal Jesse, James, and Meowth!)   
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble, We've got a new job!  
  
James: and make it double, no longer are we slobs!  
  
Jessie: To make us rich and you poor  
  
James: To make us wealthy and you sore  
  
Jessie: We're taking your Yugioh Rare Cards! Prepare to loose your dark magician!  
  
Yugi: All right!   
  
Meowth: (pulls out some tweezers.)  
  
Ash: Team Rocket! We should have known!  
  
Misty: (appears, falling from the celing) YEAH!  
  
Meowth: We're gonna get rich with that new card!  
  
Seto: You guys are crappy rare hunters.  
  
Shinegami and Link: (throw bombs madly)  
  
Sephriroth from Final Fantasy 7: (falling with sword like he killed Aeris, lands on Jesse and kills her without the blood edited!) I HAVE COME TO KILL ALL!  
  
James: I'm the only one left. I've got to do something! (throws a card) Come on, Petit Dragon!  
  
Petit Dragon: (chases James around and around in circles for no reason.)  
  
Shinko: I call Hibikime! Use Solemn Sythe Slash!  
  
Hibikime: (does it) SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!  
  
James: (dies)  
  
Yugi: My Dark Magician is safe!  
  
Link: Yup.  
  
Shinko: Hey, Link. Why don't you ever talk in your game?  
  
Link: Crappy recording. Nintendo doesn't want to pay for me to speak. They have to double my salary for me to eep a word.  
  
Shinko: That's why the First Star Fox was crap. Did you hear their voices?  
  
Seto: I made that game!  
  
Shinegami: You liar.  
  
Seto: Wanna bet?  
  
Shinegami: YEAH!  
  
Shinko: (gets a huge huge huge microscope and the game. Plays it, beats it, then watches the credits. On the screen, right after the producer's name, in really really really really really really really small print it says "everything was done by Seto Kaiba, age four.") I needed my Extra super duper as big as a kitchen plus a bathroom two million microscope to see that. Damn you are talented.  
  
Seto: Told ya.  
  
Yugi: I'm going to go and kill stuff with Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth: I have a friend, wow!  
  
Yugi: With friends helping you nothing bad will ever ever happen to you!  
  
Sephiroth: Really? Wow... (cries)  
  
Hiro: (stares) what the hell?  
  
Shinko: It's okay Sephy. It's okay.  
  
Shinegami: Well, I think that wraps it up!  
  
Shinko: YUP! 


End file.
